Under the Moonlight::
by Sakurazuka Lilly
Summary: Yue feels depressed and goes to find himself, but instead he finds someone he would have never imagined could help him. Yue+Ruby Moon fanfic.


::[Under the Moonlight]::   
  
  
E-mail this page to a friendTell me when this page is updated  
  
**Under the Moonlight**  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, it's character, or the original storyline, they are   
property of Clamp, I'm not trying to make profit out of this so please don't sue   
me.   
Author's Note: This story is a Yue-Rubymoon alternaverse story, happening after   
the end of the anime/manga pretending Eriol, Suppy-chan, and Nakuru didn't   
return to England. Yue and Rubymoon are supposed to have no gender since they   
aren't humans, but in this story Yue is male and Rubymoon is female. Since it's   
a Yue fanfic there might be some shounen ai elements in it (Mostly Yue memories   
and thoughts since Rubymoon is a girl in this fanfic). If do not like any of   
these things then don't read it and then complain to me. You have been warned.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
The night sky was clear. There not a single cloud in sight. The full moon rose   
high and the stars shone brightly from above. Nights like this made Yue feel   
lonely. It had been such a long time since he had someone to share them with. He   
had been asleep ever since the night he died. Since the night Master Clow died.   
And suddenly he was awakened from his deep sleep to Judge the new Mistress who   
had already been chosen by Clow. He was confused, the new Mistress wasn't Clow   
and would never fill his place. He only looked at her as the Mistress of the   
Cards in his real form and as a younger sister in his false form. She wanted to   
be his friend, but he wasn't sure if that was possible. She, Sakura, the Card   
Mistress, would never understand the loneliness he felt when his Master Clow   
died. And he, Yue, the Moon Guardian, would never understand the young 10 year   
old and her world of happiness.   
Yue needed to get away from the world. His false form, Yukito, was sleeping   
while all this thoughts crossed his mind. Yukito woke up and transformed into   
Yue. Huge, fluffy, white wings grew from his back. His eyes changed form hazel   
to a silvery amethyst and no longer needed glasses to see. His short, silver   
hair grew a longer. His normal clothes changed into long white and blue robes.   
He went out of the window and flew to the Tokyo Tower, the highest place he   
could find and landed on the top. He looked up at the night sky. Nothing had   
changed even after all those years he spent sleeping, wishing never to wake up.   
Or wishing his Master was still alive.   
*******************************************************************************   
The night sky was clear. There not a single cloud in sight. The full moon rose   
high and the stars shone brightly from above. Nights like gave Rubymoon a   
feeling of déja vù. Like she had already lived something on a night like this.   
*How silly I am. Eriol created me a little time ago. But yet I feel like I've   
been here a long time ago.*   
Suddenly she felt the power from the Moon being used. *Yue* she thought. She got   
out of her bed and changed her form. Huge butterfly wings grew from her back.   
Her hair became a shade of deep pink almost red. Her eyes changed from brown to   
red. And her pijamas turned into a long, exotic dress. She went ou the window,   
to the ceiling, and flew in direction to Tokyo Tower, where she sensed Yue's   
moon power.   
*********************************************************************************   
  
Yue heard someone land near him. He opened his eyes to see who was there. He saw   
Rubymoon standing in front of him. "Why are you here?" he asked. "I was going to   
ask you the same thing Yue?" she answered. "What I do here it's not of your   
concern Rubymoon." Yue answered. "Ha, but it is Yue-san." she said. Yue didn't   
respond. He just lied back down and closed his eyes again.   
"So are you telling me why are you here?" Ruby asked again. "As I said. It is   
not of you concern, but if you like to talk to so much, tell me why are YOU   
here." he said not opening his eyes. Ruby sat down next to Yue. "Well, it's not   
of your concern either. But if you really want to know I'll tell you." "Go ahead   
if you want. If not then go away." Yue said cold as always.   
Ruby didn't leave, she stayed where she was sitting, right next to Yue and   
pulled her knees to her chest. "Why are you always so cold and distant Yue-san?   
Sakura-chan has done best to win your friendship, but still you can't act like a   
friend to her. It's true, you help her and protect her always, but just as her   
Guardian. Why won't you open up and let us be your friend?." she said. *Why did   
I say 'us'? Why did I came here in the first place?* she thought.   
"I-I don't know Rubymoon. I'm so confused right now. I don't really know But why   
do care? You are my rival anyways." Yue answered. *Why does she tell me this?   
Isn't she my rival? Does she really want to my friend too? But no, I can't open   
up myself again. It will just hurt more when everyone leaves me the way Master   
Clow did.*   
"Please Yue-san. Let me help you. Sakura-chan, Eriol, and everyone wants to help   
you, to be your friends. I-I I want to help you too. I no longer see you as a   
rival. In fact I never exactly saw you as a rival. You just happened to be   
Sakura's Guardian and I just happened to be Eriol's Guardian. Neither Eriol,   
Suppy-chan, nor I hate you Yue-san." Rubymoon said.   
Yue remained silent with his eyes closed, thinking. *Eriol, Master Clow's   
reicarnation. But then again, not the complete Clow, not the real Clow, not the   
Clow that I loved. Even if he is a part of him, it's not the same. And besides   
he's got Rubymoon, he wouldn't need me anymore. And I can't love again. The only   
one I loved left me and then came back, but not for me. I can't let it happen   
again.*   
Rubymoon looked at him with a worried expression. "Yue-san, you're not even   
hearing what I say. I only wish to help you. I admit I was a nuisance to you at   
school and gomen if it bothered you. I may be a clown most of the time, but   
right now I don't wish to make fun of you or make you feel bad. I-I-I..." She   
didn't know what to say. *Why am I trying to make him feel better? He doesn't   
even hear me. He still sees me as his rival. But do I really care? Why did I   
stop seeing him as a rival and try to see him as a friend or do I want to see   
him as more than a friend? Oh, I'm so confused. But he is as confused as I am,   
maybe even more. If only he would open his heart and let me help him...*   
"Arigatou Rubymoon. I am hearing you. I don't think you are a nuisance, well   
maybe a bit impulsive, but not a nuisance or a clown; you have nothing to be   
sorry of, that never did bother me as much as Touya." Yue said. He had finally   
sat up and opened his eyes and was looking into Ruby's eyes so she would know he   
was being sincere, even if his face showed almost no emotion as always. They   
stayed like that sitting in front of each other looking into each other's eyes.   
And both got lost in a swirl of confusion and emotion.   
In Ruby's eyes Yue saw the sincerity of a friend . And if just for a second a   
spark of love showed in those ruby red eyes that made Yue remember and at the   
same time forget Clow. *But she is so unlike Clow. He was serious and powerful.   
With an intelligence however a bit twisted, but I loved him. And she, she is so   
lively and happy, like a small girl, but right now in her eyes, I see the   
maturity of a much older person.*   
And in Yue's cold amethyst eyes Rubymoon saw the longing to be loved and cared   
for. The longingfor a friend, and the loneliness of coutless years, all those   
years since Clow died. *How different we are from each other, even if we were   
created by the same person. He is so mature, serious, cold and distant. But now   
how he looks like a scared child. But is he scared of?*   
Yue, still looking into those ruby-colored eyes, broke down. The cold,   
unemotional Yue broke down in front of his 'rival' "Ruby-chan, I-I feel so   
confused. I am surrounded by nice persons: Sakura. Tomoyo. Li. Touya. Eriol.   
Kerberus. Spinel Sun. You... but still I feel so alone. I felt that way since   
Master Clow died. You don't know how depressing that was. I was there, but I   
couldn't do anything to cure himfrom his sickness. And when he was about to die   
he told me told hold on, that a new Master would come to me. But when he died,   
the only thing I wanted was to disappear. I felt so alone even with Kerberus by   
my side, even with his promise of a new Master. I didn't want a new Master, I   
wanted him, only him..."   
Rubymoon looked shocked when Yue began to cry. He had always been so unemotional   
and yet now he was crying, in front of her. And even more shocked she was when   
he called her 'Ruby-chan'. Yue had never been affective and of course never   
called anyone -chan-. But then again, he did, and she felt strangely pleased.   
"Yue-san, don't cry. I'll make sure never feel alone anymore. I know I'm not   
Clow, but I'm here for you." she said. Then she went nearer and held him while   
he   
"Ruby-chan, you don't understand. I can't love again. Even as friend. The only   
one I ever loved was taken away from me, even before I told him what I felt. I'm   
afraid to let myself love again only for leaving me once more. Like Master Clow   
left me." Yue said still in Rubymoon's arms.   
"Yue-san, I will never leave you. I will always be here for you. Just remember   
that. I am sure Clow didn't want to leave you here alone. And he came back,   
Master Eriol, as you already know is Clow Reed's reincarnation. Don't be afraid   
to open your heart again Yue-sama. I-I-I..." she trailed off. *Now I realize I   
love you.*   
"Master Clow did come back. But not for me. He came to share his power with   
Sakura. And even if I did see him again it's not the same. I couldn't tell him   
my feelings and he doesn't have Any feelings for me. His heart belongs to Tomoyo   
now." Yue said. Then he thought about the rest she had said. He looked into her   
eyes and said "Thank you Ruby-chan, for hearing me and for telling me you will   
be here for me. I will always be here for you too. I-I.." *My heart is so   
confused, I don't know what I feel anymore.*   
"Oh Yue. I know it 's not the same, but dear you have to let go. The Clow you   
knew is gone. I know you feel like betraying him by forgetting him but you're   
hurting so much, you're denying yourself the opportunty to love again and be   
happy. I'm sure Clow is giving you another chance to live your life and find   
happines by the side of a loved one, Yue-san I... Ai shiteru..." Ruby trailed   
off as Yue took her face in his hands and leaned closer. "I don't know when or   
how it happened, but you've been so nice to me since Sakura finished converting   
her Cards that now I realize I love you too Ruby-chan" Yue said. Then he leaned   
even closer and kissed her passinately under the moonlit sky.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Ok, so this is something that never ever in a million years will happen at CCS I   
know it but in my imaginary CCS world it happened as well as other weird things   
that happen too. But you tell me what do you think of it???? If you review it   
please be honest. I'm sure I can take any comments *LOL*. I think *_* Well   
anyways please e-mail me at sakura_lilly@hotmail.com   
  



End file.
